sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobility and Knighthoods
Nobility The people that live on your land pay rent and your title determines the size of your land. All sales tax goes to you. You set the percentage. You then pay taxes to the Noble above you, whose land your land is a part of. The highest noble then sends their taxes to the Planetary Mayor, which then goes to the planet's treasury. With your wealth, received from taxes, you fund roads, schools, public services. The more people live there, the greater your income. So if you become unpopular, people could leave. Your tax rate from the planetary mayor is based on population and size of your land, so if you're unpopular, you could find yourself struggling. Your title cannot be revoked for being unable to pay taxes, or being unpopular with your people, but you can lose the landed aspect of the title. No land means no power or wealth and you have to purchase the land back from the Finance Ministry, but you keep the title. The Noble chooses how to run the land they control, to include the raising and funding of a police force. In the event of a planetary emergency, a Noble’s police forces can be called up by the Mayor to serve as a defense force for the planet. In the event that a Noble becomes a tyrant, they can lose their title, by a vote from the Imperial Senate, after a hearing involving the Noble and the Planetary Mayor. Titles of Nobility are granted by the ruling Emperor/Empress, with a confirmation by Mayor and Senator of the planet/system that Noble will be under. Nobles are allowed to hold Knighthoods, but are forbidden from holding any elected position. Landed Titles of Nobility are hereditary. Forms of Address Nobles are normally referred to by the name of their title, as opposed to their actual names. Examples are Rear Admiral Anthony Crimson, the Earl of Dover. He would be called Rear Admiral Dover. Non-landed titles are referred to by their actual names. Also, there are other forms of address, similar to Sir or Ma’am: Your Grace is used for Dukes and Duchesses. My Lord/Lady is used for all others. A non-landed title would be their name, instead of the land, but still retain the title rank, such as Baron or Viscount. Types of Titles (Please note, not every planet will be neatly divided like this. Some planets will have a Duchy with a few small Counts/Countessas here and there, and the entire land will not be divided up between nobles. Some parts of land won’t have any minor nobles and you’ll control it alone.) Duke/Duchess: A Duchy covers an entire continent, containing many smaller nobles within. Collects taxes from Viscounts under them and pays the Planetary Mayor. Viscount: Covers an area similar to a country. Collects taxes from nobles beneath them, paying to the Duchy above them. Earl/Earlessa: Covers a geographical area. Pays tax to the Viscount. Baron/Baroness: Covers a province. Pays to the Earl/Earlessa. Count/Contessa: Covers a county. Collects taxes directly from the people and pays the Baron/Baroness. Taxes A planet’s tax rate is based on two factors: Population size and GDP. Two planets with similar populations can be charged two completely different rates, if one’s GDP is a lot higher. The taxes owed by the planet are divided up by the Nobles, who must pay their share from the taxes they collect from either minor nobles or the people, based on the level of nobility. A Noble involved in active military service has their tax rate reduced, which does not affect the tax rate of the rest of the planet, considering the missing amount to be a deduction. Knighthoods , OG, in Knight Raiment.]] The Order of Guylos is currently the only order of knights in the Empire. Knights are granted a monthly pension as well as granted an audience with the Emperor upon request, schedule permitting. Knighthoods are bestowed based on actions and deeds of the individual. They are normally not hereditary, though there have been occasions of a child earning a knighthood and being granted the knighthood of their parent. Knights are addressed as Sir or Lady/Dame (Dame is used for married women and women over 200) and are authorized use of the post-nominal OG. Knights attending any formal event hosted by any level of government have a specific attire, Knight's Raiment, that they have the option of wearing. If the Empire ever changes to a new dynasty, the Order of Guylos will no longer receive new members, as Knighthoods are considered tokens of the Monarch's favor. Ranks Ranks are purely arbitrary status symbols and a night of a higher rank holds no real authority over knights of lower rank. Rank does determine the amount of credits received in pension, as well as the intricacy of the Knights-Raiment Knight-Grand Marshal: Held by the Emperor/Empress Knight-Marshal Knight-Commander Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant *'Knight-Ensign' *'Knight' **'Knight-Companion' *Does not receive Post-Nominal **Honorary membership, does not receive Raiment or Post-Nominal, only form of address. Category:Solarian Empire